The Half Blood
by XJonasXKingdomX
Summary: Damon and Stefan Salvatore...Heard of them? If not, their vampires. Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. How do I know them? I'm Damon's daughter. Strange I know. I'm the first half blood. I thought my life was going exactly as planned unitl I met him!
1. Prologe

_**16 years ago**_

The rain poured heavily. The dark mystic falls night only made everything better. Damon had just finished his hunt. He could still taste the fresh taste of human blood on his lips. Licking his tongue, a tingling sensation filled his body, begging for more. He knew Stefan wouldn't approve, because of his diet. How was Stefan suppose to survive on animal blood. It wasn't natural for a vampire to live of animal blood. They should use their gift to feed the right way.

Damon walked into his 19th century house, taking in every little historic detail. He remembered back years ago, when this house use to be his real home. He lived here as a human. So did his brother Stefan. They were fighting over the same girl. Katherine. What he didn't know back then, was she was like him. She was the one that cursed him and his brother. At first, he hated it. But now, Damon wanted to thank her, if he knew where she was. Damon loved Katherine more than anything. If only he could've stopped the mob from killing her and the others. His father's best friend was in love with a vampire. Except, poor old Jonathan didn't know this until the mob. He betrayed her and sent her with the others to be murdered. As he watched Katherine locked up and thrown into the carriage, he knew at that moment he'd do anything to save her. A hundred years later, he still kept the promise, and will do anything to get her by his side again.

A tear formed in his grey eyes as he thought back to that night. He quickly wiped it away. Damon swished his hair from side to side, quickly drying his hair. He hung his drenched coat on the coat rack. Just as he headed towards the old, wooden stairs, there was a light knock on the door. But to Damon, it was the bang of despair. He can hear better than humans can. With a sigh of annoyance, Damon went to the door to answer it.

At the door, a small old woman stood with a basket in her hands. The woman was wearing a black rain coat, which covered her face. Damon could tell it was a woman by her scent. A soft fruity smell filled his nostrils. Although her scent was weak, to him, it was a strong smell that lightly burned his nose. Damon looked at the beggar woman and raised his eyebrows. It was his way of asking what she wanted.

"Take the basket," the woman ordered. Her tone was slightly demanding and angry. Nervously, he took the basket of her, and looked down at it. He took his eyes of the woman for a second, but when he looked back, she had disappeared. The woman was no where to be seen in the dark, cold, wet street. Damon held the basket with one hand and closed the door.

Damon placed the basket on the antic coffee table and looked at the basket with confusion. Securely place on the top of the basket was a small envelope, with his name written across it. Damon lifted up the envelope. But before he could open it, the basket moved a little. Damon jumped a little at the little squirm. Shakily, he pulled back the blanket to reveal a little baby. Damon heart started to pound hard. It couldn't be what he thought it was.

Quickly, he ripped the envelope open and started to skim read the letter.

_Dear Damon,_

_Long time no speak. I know by the time you read this, I won't be walking the earth no more. Remember that wonderful time last year, you and me got a little carried away. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. If you haven't already guessed, I was pregnant with your baby. I was in pain while it was happening, but I'm just happy she survived. She hasn't got a name. I wouldn't have the chance to name her. The pregnancy was that bad, that only one of us had to survive. I'm just glad it's her. Damon please promise you will look after her. I don't know if she's like you and Stephan. But either way, I want her to have a normal life like you do. If she is like you, please don't let her hurt anyone. I know you believe it's your way, but this is our daughter. _

_I don't know how long I have left. I have given her a special locket. Silver. Heart shaped. Please give it to her when she's ready. Tell her everything when she's the right age. Keep reminding her that I love her so much and I wish I was there to help you bring her up. I love her Damon. Just as much as I love you. _

_I love you Damon. More than you'll ever know. _

Damon's eyes filled with tears. He made sure not to let them fall onto the letter. He was going to keep it for as long as he could. Damon heard the quiet footsteps of his brother. He quickly wiped the tears, as his brother approached the room.

"Who was at the door?" Stefan asked. Damon didn't answer. He just handed his brother the letter. As Stefan read the letter, Damon knelt in front of the basket. He placed a hand on his daughters forehead, being careful not to wake her up. In his daughters small hands was a little locket. Heart shaped and silver. Just like the letter said. Gently, he slipped the locket out of his daughters hands and stuck it into his pocket. Damon would look at it later.

Stefan knelt beside Damon, looking at his niece.

"She's adorable," Stefan whispered.

"I know," Damon said. "Just one problem."

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at his brother. "I don't know how to raise a child," he announced.

Stefan sighed and bit his bottom lip. Neither did he. Both brothers didn't think they could have children. But the little baby sat in front of them now said different.

"Have you any names for her?" Stefan asked changing the subject. A smile curled on his lips. Luckily, he did. Damon knew his brother was thinking of a certain name. But it wasn't Katherine. It was something much more loving than that name.

"Annabeth," Damon said. With that, Damon kissed the top of his baby girls head, and couldn't help but smile.


	2. A Not So Normal Day

_**Present Day**_

As the bright, warm, yellow sun shone into my bedroom, I always worried if it would burn my skin. The thing is, I knew it wouldn't. I'm not like Damon or Stefan. Maybe I should explain. My name is Annabeth Salvatore. You may have heard of my last name. That's because I'm related to Damon and Stefan Salvatore. How you ask? Well, I'm Damon's daughter. I know it's strange that a vampire could conceive. In myths and legends, they can't. Well this isn't a myth or a legend. This is reality. When I was 13 Damon told me everything I need to know about my life. He told me that I'm half vampire, half human. Damon calls me a half blood. I can go out in the sun, without the special ring Damon and Stephan wear. My senses are strong, but not as strong as fully fledged vampires. Vervain can hurt me, but if I have a little bit of blood, the pain goes. I don't need blood to survive. The only time I ever have blood is if I'm ill, or in extreme pain. I don't drink human blood like Damon. I prefer the one drop of animal blood. It's refreshing, and helps me heal. You may be thinking "if Damon's my dad, why do I call him by his first name?" That's a simple answer. It's only on special occasions I call him Dad. It just doesn't suit him. Also, the things he does…he doesn't deserve to be called Dad! Just saying.

I sat up in my comfy bed thinking about everything. Life in this house was lonely. The only time I ever go out is to get food or something ridiculous like that. I had no friends. The only people I could call friends were Damon and Stefan. But they're older than me and I can't really talk about teenage problems with them. I looked at my clock, which sat patiently on my bedside table. 7:00am. What teenager wakes up at 7? The answer is, the teenagers that go to school. However, I don't go to school. I don't even get home schooled. Some teenagers would love this, but I don't. It doesn't feel right. I'd love to get educated and even a degree in something.

Anyway, so I jumped out of bed and changed into some normal clothes. Dark blue skinny jeans, and a plain purple t-shirt. On my feet, I wore some black converse. That's the only footwear I own: converse. I have so many different colours. I think all together, I have 20 pairs of converse. I know, a lot right. Once I was dressed I went downstairs and collided with Damon in the kitchen.

"Morning," I greeted. I walked over to the fridge and produced the milk and a carton of pure orange juice. I opened the cupboard next to the fridge and got out a bowl and some cereal. I poured the cereal into the bowl and splashed the milk over the dry food. I put the milk back into the fridge and opened the cupboard again and got a glass cup. I poured a glass of orange juice and put the carton back into the fridge. I walked over to the kitchen table, sat down and started eating my cereal. I looked over at Damon, who was reading the newspaper. While eating, I looked at the front cover.

_**2 more innocent deaths. When will this end. **_

_**2 more local residents were drained of their blood in the late hours last night. It has been said that it was an animal attack. The police are doing everything they can do to stop the attacks. **_

I didn't read the rest of the article. I just looked evilly at Damon.

"You said you were going to stop!" I shouted.

Damon took his eyes off the paper and looked directly at me. His grey eyes cut through my skin.

"I couldn't help it Anna," Damon said. "I was hungry, and they were there."

"But they were innocent," I said. "Did they really deserve to die?"

Damon went quiet. He folded the newspaper and placed it on the table. His eyes, which were dark and mysterious, now looked innocent and sad.

"I'm sorry Anna," he apologised. "It's just our way. It's what we are supposed to do. Kill when we feed."

"But Stefan…"

My sentence was cut short, as my uncle walked into school. He was wearing baggy jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He was also wearing dark, but cool, sunglasses. Stefan looked like he was going to hang around with teenagers. My age!

"I'm going," Stefan said, as he took a biscuit out of the biscuit tin.

"Where?" I asked.

"You don't have to do this Stefan," Damon said.

"But I want to," Stefan snapped back.

"But…" Damon started, before I interrupted.

"What's going on?" I asked, raising my voice.

Damon and Stefan went quiet. An eerie silence filled the room. I hated these silences. They scared me a little. On the other hand, I hate it when nobody tells me anything. Especially things that seem important. I stared at Stefan, then at Damon. My aqua blue eyes stabbed into their skin, making them uncomfortable. If I kept staring, I knew they would crack and tell me where Stefan was going. Finally, Stefan crumbled.

"I'm starting high school," Stefan announced.

"What!" I shouted.

Why did he get to start high school, and I wasn't allowed to. I could feel my mixed blood boil.

"There's someone in town that I want to know better," Stefan explained innocently.

"And that gives you the right to go to school!" I shouted. "You're older than me!"

"Annabeth calm down," Damon ordered.

He rose from his chair and walked to stand beside me. Damon motioned for Stefan to leave the house. Stefan nodded and walked out into the outside world.

"Why does he get to go?" I asked.

I turned to face Damon. If my eyes could change colour, they would've been red with anger. But this is reality. Us vampires do not sparkle in the sunlight, like Stephanie Meyer makes us out to be. Some of us can walk in the sunlight. We don't always need blood to survive. However, the closest thing to a vampire is _Dracula _by Bram Stoker. I prefer reading his 1800's novel about us. More original.

"I'm trying to protect you Annabeth," Damon explained.

"By keeping me locked up!" I shouted. "Stefan's older than me. He doesn't age. I do! What if I want to be a doctor Damon? What if I want to be an engineer? What if I want to be an author? How am I supposed to be those if I'm locked up in a stupid old house?"

"Easy, use compulsion," Damon answered.

"I can't compile anyone Damon," I reminded. "I'm not a full vampire like you! And I never want to be!"

Damon and I stared at each other for a minute or two. When I couldn't handle the silence any longer, I turned around and ran back up the stairs, forgetting about my breakfast. I locked myself in my bedroom, and cried bloody tears.

I'd been in my room all day. With my good hearing, I could slightly hear Damon walk around the house. I heard the front door open and close, when Stefan came home. I could hear the muffled conversations between them. I heard the name Elena pop up a couple of times. But that didn't matter. I just didn't understand why they get to do whatever they want, without consulting my first. I wouldn't mind being involved in plans from time to time.

I held my purple elephant teddy close to my body. The soft material felt smooth on my skin. Every now and then, I'd stroke the teddy on my cheek, feeling the softness on my face. Sometimes, I imagined it was a boy caressing my cheek. I'm 16, never had a boyfriend and never been kissed. I wish I had though. It just doesn't seem right.

There was a small tap on my door. I knew it was Damon. I could hear his heavy breath through the solid walls.

"Go away!" I called.

But Damon disobeyed. As the door creaked open, Damon's head slowly appeared around the frame. I turned my head away from him. I didn't want to see him. I guessed the teenage hormones were showing. Damon sat on the edge of my bed, making me rise a little, because of his weight. He started to stroke my leg, in a caring way.

"I'm sorry Anna," Damon apologised. "I haven't been a good father these past 16 years. Today you showed me how terrible I've been."

I sat up to face my dad. The person that is a terrible monster was showing some sensitivity.

"I've wanted to keep you safe for so many years," Damon continued. "You're my baby girl. I don't know what would happen if I lost you. I want what's best for you Anna. Today you showed me that I haven't given you the privileges you should be getting."

Damon put his hand in his pocket and produced a silver heart shaped locket. Damon ran his fingers over the delicate swirled design.

"Your mother left me this to give to you," Damon said. "When you came to me, your little hands were wrapped around it. I didn't want to take it off you. But in the letter your mother left for me, she told me to give it to you when you're ready. I think it's time to give it to you."

Damon moved to the back of me and wrapped the locket around my neck. I looked down at the delicate shape and smiled. I turned to face Damon, to show him how happy I am.

"I am trying Annabeth," Damon said. Tears prickled in his eyes. "I want to give you the best opportunities than you can think of. Even if it mean letting you walk free outside."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around my dad's neck.

"I love you Dad," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Annabeth," Damon whispered to me.

At that moment, my life changed. For a while.


End file.
